


"When I Open My Eyes, I'm The Star Of Many People"

by KPop_Rogue



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SHINee
Genre: EXO and SHINee members are mentioned quite a bit, Gen, Graduating High School, High School, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, can someone tell me if I need to add more tags?, nothing bad really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 23:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21089216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KPop_Rogue/pseuds/KPop_Rogue
Summary: Mark and Taeyong are both in their last year of high school. One is a transfer student and one has been there for a while. They meet up after one was told to take the other on a tour of the school.Oneshot!





	"When I Open My Eyes, I'm The Star Of Many People"

“When I Open My Eyes, I’m The Star Of Many People”

Kuanlin, WOOSEOK X KUANLIN’s “I’m A Star”

Taeyong sighed as he looked out of his classroom window. He was in his last year of high school at SM High, a private school. Right now, he was in his 5th-period science class where his teacher, Mr. Park, or Mr. Chanyeol, as he likes to be called, was teaching about physics.

Just then, Mr. Chanyeol told the class that they would be paired with someone and given a topic to experiment with. Taeyong hoped his partner was smart or was nice. He couldn’t stand having a rude or lazy partner.

Mr. Chanyeol wrote on the whiteboard the pairings he made a few nights ago for them. When he finished, Taeyong scanned the board for his name. When he didn’t see his name, he panicked.

“Taeyong,” said Mr. Chanyeol. “Stay after class for a few minutes, please? I’ll explain why your name isn’t on the board. I’ve already contacted Mr. Sehun and told him that you would be late to class.” Taeyong nodded and looked back at the window.

When class was finished 20 minutes later, Taeyong walked to Mr. Chanyeol’s desk. “The reason why your name is not on the board is because we have a new student coming in tomorrow. Since you have one of the highest scores in this class and are basically the student body here, I thought it’d be good for you to show him around. From what I’ve heard from his teachers, he’s a smart kid and a good one too.”

“That’s fine, Mr. Chanyeol,” said Taeyong. He turned to leave. “Thank you. Have a good rest of your day.” Taeyong walked out as Mr. Chanyeol waved with a smile on his face.

Taeyong walked to his next period, math, with Mr. Sehun. He walked in the classroom, sitting down in his seat next to the window. He always asked for a seat near a window and almost always had it. Not everyone liked window seats.

“Welcome, Taeyong,” said Mr. Sehun shortly. He wasn’t really a man of words. Taeyong said a short hello back and immediately copied down whatever Mr. Sehun had written on the board.

The next day came, and Taeyong found himself in the Principal’s office with the new kid. It wasn’t very often SM High had new students. Most kids come from either rich families or were asked to join. Taeyong was in the latter group. Taeyong was sitting down in a chair facing Mr. Jonghyun, the principal when the door swung open behind him.

“Please, sit down,” said Mr. Jonghyun. In the chair next to him, Taeyong saw the new kid. He was shorter than Taeyong by a little bit, had black hair split on his left, dark brown eyes, and a school uniform on. “Ms. Lee,” started Mr. Jonghyun. “This is Taeyong,” Mr. Jonghyun pointed to him and he raised his hand. “He will be helping Mark in classes and showing him our campus. He’s one of our best students.”

Ms. Lee nodded and grabbed who he assumed to be her son. She whispered in his ear before looking at Taeyong. Taeyong looked at Mr. Jonghyun for confirmation. He nodded and Taeyong looked at the new kid. “Hello. My name is Lee Taeyong. Will you tell me yours?”

The kid looked up at him and then looked away. “My name’s Mark Lee,” he whispered. His mom gasped. “Mark! You talked for once,” she exclaimed. Taeyong didn’t like this woman, he decided as he looked at Mark. He could see the discomfort on his face. Taeyong grabbed Mark’s arm and Mark whipped his head around to face him. “Let’s go,” he mouthed as Mark nodded.

“We’ll be leaving now, sir, ma'am,” said Taeyong as he walked out of the principal’s office. He walked down the hallways, Mark behind him. Taeyong stopped and turned around to see Mark walking with his head down, hair covering his face. He bumped into Taeyong’s chest and looked up. “Why’d you stop?” Mark asked him.

“Just to see how you were. I’m supposed to show you around, but if you’re like that, then you can’t really see, now can you?” Taeyong chuckled. “Since we’re here, this is our cafeteria and our office is where we just came from,” he kept walking, looking at Mark to see that he was, in fact, looking around.

He walked to a row of classrooms. “The one closest to us is the math room with Mr. Sehun, to its left is history with Mr. Junmyeon, left of it is science with Mr. Chanyeol and left of it is English and Korean with Mr. Yixing and Mr. Minseok. Over there is the library and the gyms. One gym is for P.E with Mr. Minho and the other one is for dance with Mr. Jongin and Mr. Taemin, choir with Mr. Jongdae, and music with Mr. Baekhyun.”

The two walked back to the cafeteria. “In here, Mr. Kyungsoo cooks breakfast and lunch with Mr. Kibum and he also does cooking classes,” the two walked to the copy room and nurse’s room. “Mr. Kibum is usually in here,” Taeyong pointed to the copy room. “He does life skills, like counseling what you want to pursue, counseling, and many other things. Ms. Irene is the nurse. Mr. Taemin’s Journalism class is in the copy room too.”

They walked back to the office. Before opening the door, Taeyong looked Mark in the eye. “What?” asked Mark. Taeyong just smiled. “You can tell me anything. I know we just met but I feel like we’ll be close friends in the future.”

The End

Epilogue: Mark had the same schedule as Taeyong did. 1st period they had Music with Mr. Baekhyun, 2nd period was English with Mr. Minseok, 3rd period was P.E with Mr. Minho, 4th period was History with Mr. Junmyeon, 5th period was Science with Mr. Chanyeol, 6th period was Math with Mr. Sehun, and 7th period was Dance with Mr. Jongin and Mr. Taemin. They stayed after school most days to go to other classes, like Choir with Mr. Jongdae, Cooking with Mr. Kyungsoo, and Journalism with Mr. Taemin.

3 times a trimester they had to substitute English class for Korean with Mr. Minseok just so he could test how much they knew and could fix mistakes. Once a trimester they had to meet up with Mr. Kibum about their future and what they might want to do. Mr. Jinki, the Vice Principal, was always walking around campus, talking to both students and teachers alike. Mr. Jinki talked to the two of them a lot about random things.

When Graduation came, neither of them were prepared. Mark, in his 127 days there, made a mark (pun not intended) on all the staff. They all cried when Mark walked up to get his diploma, the same as Taeyong.

Luckily, SM College was not too far away, so the two, along with others they made friends with, always visited them at least 3 times a week. When they finished college, they decided they wanted to be in an idol group. Gathering up their friends, they signed contracts with SM Entertainment, the same company both their high school and college teachers signed with.

They, with their 16 friends successfully debuted as NCT, but at different times. Some debuted in different sub-units of NCT, Mark and Taeyong were together in two of the three subunits, 127 and U. Mark was put in NCT Dream, the 3rd sub-unit because he was younger than Taeyong by a few months. He “graduated” from Dream a year later. He didn’t want to, but he was forced to by the company. Currently, Mark was happy that he met Taeyong at SM High because if he didn’t, he wouldn’t be where he was now, with all his brothers.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I put Implied/Referenced Child Abuse as a tag because one part had Mark not talking and then he talked and his mom was surprised he talked but like, he talks a lot with Taeyong. Plz, tell me if I should take it off and put something else instead. I hope you like the story.
> 
> Characters
> 
> Main Characters
> 
> NCT  
Lee Taeyong  
Mark Lee
> 
> SM High Teachers
> 
> EXO  
Jongin: Dance  
Yixing: English  
Sehun: Math  
Junmyeon: History  
Minseok: Korean  
Baekhyun: Music  
Jongdae: Choir  
Chanyeol: Science  
Kyungsoo: Cooking
> 
> SHINee  
Jonghyun: Principal  
Jinki: Vice Principal  
Minho: P.E  
Kibum: Life Choices  
Taemin: Dance/Journalism
> 
> SM College
> 
> Super Junior-Teachers   
Lee Sooman-Principal


End file.
